Pinecest Collection
by Unique Pines
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot of Pinecest; I'm going to just keep on adding stories. Eventually, it'll get loooong, so fly free pinecest, fly freee. (Review please, it really makes my day! Review any requests, suggestions, or ideas, and they will all get written on. I would appreciate if you comment on the stories already done too. Also, tell me if you spot a typo)
1. Lonely

So many flaws.  
Mabel stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to barf. She hated everything about herself. Ugly, matted and untrimmed hair, braces to fix her teeth,a ridiculous sweater, the list went on. She hated how no one loved her, envy burned inside, of girls that were beautiful, the girls that guys fought over. She didn't want to feel so lonely, but she couldn't help it. If she saw a couple, her jealousy would peak again. Maybe it was just a phase, maybe it would just pass. But never before in her life had she wanted to love and be loved this badly. Her boy crazy phase was long gone, this one had replaced it. She no longer drooled over a random boy, but was starting to understand real love. Now, she just wanted to feel it.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she scolded herself and looked up to blink the rest away.  
A knock on the door almost made her heart stop. It paused all her thoughts, chased them away.  
"Yes?" She tried to talk normal, not let the lump in her throat from crying get in the way.  
"You okay Mabel?"  
She realized it was Dipper.  
"AHEM, y-yeah, I'm fine." She straightened herself up, unlocked the door and came face to face with her brother. He looked concerned. "Mabel,I heard sniffling... were you...crying?"  
She vigorously shook her head. "What? No, why would I be crying?"  
He gave her smug look, one that said "oh yeah?" He wiped his index finger down her cheek. "Then why is there a tear trail on your face?"  
She looked down.  
"Mabel? What's wrong? Something bothering you?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"There's nothing wrong?"  
Her lip quivered, her eyes watered. She couldn't keep it all bottled up, all this was too much for the mind of one person.  
"Fine! There is something wrong. Lately I feel so lonely, and I keep getting jealous of couples. I'm not boy crazed anymore, but, but,I feel so lovey dovey! I hate how I'm alone,I feel like I've waited so long for someone to love me, but is it because I'm ugly? Is it my personality? Why me?!"  
She burst into tears, leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down it to sit on the floor, her hands covering her face.  
Dipper sat next to her, gave her a hug. "Mabel, you're perfect. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I love you. You'll always have me Mabel."  
He kissed her cheek, and she looked up at him. "Of course you love me, Dipper, you're family. I'm talking about the other kind."  
"I know. I've felt the same way lately. I just want to love somebody. I want to get butterflies because I'm around them, I want to stutter when I try to talk to them. I wanna be in love. And now, I am."  
He cupped her face in his hands, kissed her sweetly on her lips.  
"Someone does love you Mabel. You're not alone."


	2. Daydreams

Dipper smiled, the girl next to him giggling. They rolled around in the soft grass of a spring time meadow. They play wrestled, pecking kisses every few moments. Dipper spotted a brilliant,neon flower by his side. The vibrant pink suited his girl best. He tucked the flower behind her ear,and kissed her cheek.  
He had always wanted this girl. He knew that. But, this was a dream, he knew it. Everything was perfect-the grass didn't even make you itchy. Even though he had also longed for this beautiful girl, he couldn't really see who she was. All he felt... was the gnawing feeling of yearning for her love. He just couldn't recognize her in the dreamscape.  
They hugged, Dipper inhaling the scent of her soft hair.  
She pulled away. "Dipper." A sudden serious tone had laced her voice. It was so stern.  
He looked at her quizzically.  
"Dipper." She said it even more harsh.  
"Dipper."  
"DIPPER!"

Dipper shot his eyes open, startled. A familiar looking face was inches away from his own. He picked his head up off the counter, next to the cash register in the gift shop.  
His eyes adjusted, and he realized, it was Mabel who woke him up. But then, something else clicked in his mind. That girl- the girl from the dream- it was Mabel. He had dreamed of his sister! He was kissing her, and feeling her up!  
"Dipper, what were you dreaming about? You were like, 'I love you so much' and 'I've always had the feeling I wanted you.' What was that all about? Or was it... oooooo!" She paused, poking his cheek. "You had a "sensual" dream! HAHAHAHAHA! Lemme guess, you were makin' out with Wendy?"  
He tugged at his collar, blushing. At least she didn't know who it really was he had dreamt about.  
"Yeah,I had a dream about Wendy."


	3. Up On The Roof

Dipper took a deep breath,inhaling the scent of pine needles. It was a cool, breezy evening,the sun already beginning to sink below the hills. The forest sure was pretty from this spot on the roof,especially at sunset.  
He took hesitant steps forward,towards the body that sat on the edge, brown hair flitting in the wind. He felt a lump in his throat,so he swallowed in an attempt to push it down, but it refused to leave. He gulped as he tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him, sitting right next to her so he could swing his feet of the edge of the roof.  
"H-hey, Mabes."  
"Hey Dipper."  
She didn't turn to him at all, just casually looked out at the forest. He wished he could be casual now, but just looking at her-her beautiful, starry eyes almost glowing, her hair blowing gracefully- it made his heart beat a million miles a minute.  
"I-I lost m-my journal, and I,I,uh... was...um...wondering if you saw it. Y-you know the one that I...write in? The blue one?"  
He had lost his little blue journal, but he knew exactly where it was now. The tiny book had all of his feelings inside...even the ones about Mabel.  
"This?" She pulled out the diary from her sweater pocket,holding it out to him. He reached out his shaking,unsteady hand and grabbed it,then put it in his vest.  
Everything was quiet. Except for the birds,the whistle of the wind through the trees- it was silent. Mabel continued to gaze out yonder, while Dipper nervously twiddled his thumbs. He almost fell off the roof when she spoke again.  
"Is it true, Dipper? Are you sure it's not just puberty or something?"  
He composed himself the best he could and cleared his throat.  
"W-what?"  
"You know what, Dipper, exactly what."  
"I-I-"  
"Is it true?"  
He couldn't help it. He thought the journal would be a good way to release his bottled up feelings, but it wasn't enough. His words spilled out of him,that bottle cap popping off.  
"I don't know Mabel! It's just, I know you so well and we're so close and I thought I could stop liking you but I couldn't, you're just so cute and your personality is so bright, Mabel,and I can't live without you,I need you, and I couldn't stop loving you because I don't know how and I know it's gross but I just can't stop, Mabel,and I-"  
She gently placed her finger on his lips, stopping his word vomit. His heart thumped in his chest as she began to speak.  
"Dipper, you know you can't like your sister. That's...That's...That's not right. I know you can't stop Dipper, but you have to. You can't love me, Dipper."  
She stood up, slowly walking to the trap door to inside the shack. A point of guilt squeezed her heart as she heard a sob,a miserable sniffle. She turned slightly,to see Dipper,balled up with his head resting on his pulled up knees. His arms shook as they covered his face. His body shook, uneven sighs escaping his mouth.  
Mabel almost cried herself.  
She returned to him, patted his back as it hitched with every labored breath.  
"I'm so sorry Mabel," he cried.  
She removed his hands from his face, and he reluctantly exposed his tears. His face was flushed, wet, and his eyes were watery and still raining tears. He looked at her blankly.  
"Look, Dipper, you can't have these feelings for me. I know you want me badly,but it has to stop. And I know you don't know how. That's why I'm doing this, to satisfy you, Dipper."  
He looked at her confused as more tears ran down his red cheeks.  
She gulped.  
He stared back bewildered.  
She closed her eyes.  
His eyes widened.  
She pursed her lips.  
He gasped.  
She leaned forward.  
They kissed.

Dipper's eyes rolled back and closed as he realized Mabel's intention. She tasted the softness of his lips, he tasted the same sweet flavor.

Mabel pulled away, wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and left hastily. He watched in astonishment as she disappeared from his sight,now downstairs. He couldn't believe he had finally kissed her. But it wasn't real. She wanted to try and satisfy him, to make him stop loving her.

Now he loved her even more.


	4. Truth Or Dare

Dipper frowned. He was stuck in a sticky spot. He chose dare, and Mabel had dared him too ask out the girl he liked. Or, he lost the game. And losing meant never-ending teasing from Mabel. He would not lose. He didn't like her being "alpha twin" no matter how childish it was.  
"I'll do it." He stood up, puffing out his chest. He needed some confidence boosters, so he stood on his toes to seem tall. Mabel scoffed. "How you gonna do that, Sir Stutters-a-lot?"  
He glared at her,then laughed. "You'll see, you'll see..."  
He left the gift shop, pushing open the door to the living room. He smiled as he silently stepped over Grunkle Stan's stretched out leg, his slipper on the wrong foot. An empty ice cream tub was on top of his head, up-side-down, replacing the usual fez. The flavor was "Super Choco Brownie Fudge Bomb," an extremely chocolatey taste, he had tried it before. Grunkle Stan was chocolate wasted.  
He trotted up the stairs, entering the attic. He locked the door of the room, then made a mental list of things he needed to ask out his dream girl.

Deodorant  
Cologne  
A comb  
A couple mints  
And a bit of confidence thrown in.

He sprayed on the aerosol kind, then even added the solid deodorant. He didn't want to stink since he would sweat, him being of the nervous nature.  
He squirted some of the manly perfume on his shirt,a tad in his hair.  
He raked out the tangles of his messy hair, and carefully placed his hat on top.  
He popped five mints in his mouth, then spit them out after they became unbearably strong.  
He checked his appearance in the mirror, satisfied.

He was ready.

He left the upper story, courage fueling his steps towards success. He reentered the gift shop do see Mabel sitting on the stool,her legs crossed as they rested on the counter.  
"Dorkster, it's nine at night. It's too late for you to ask Wendy, she's long gone. Why are you so prepped up if you knew she wasn't here? You were there when she left, bro bro."  
He shook his head.  
"I'm not asking out Wendy."  
Mabel gave him a surprised look. "I thought you liked her."  
"I don't anymore."  
"Well who do you like?"

He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous habit. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, but he also felt something else. He looked up. He felt bravery, swelled up in his heart.

"Mabel, will you go out with me?"


	5. Don't Freak Out

Dipper stared at Mabel, sitting on the counter, oblivious to how much stress she put upon her twin. Dipper had realized that lately, he had been feeling things about his sister that were forbidden. He knew it was wrong, and quite possibly a perversion, but he couldn't bring himself to stop noticing every thing amazing about her. He just wanted her to know- to get it off his hairless chest. But then, he feared she would despise him- and shun him for a love that was prohibited by society.

He sat behind a shelf, full of bobbleheads, peering at her through the merchandise. She giggled and reached down to pet Waddles, then pick him up to sit on the cash register counter beside her. Mabel squeezed the pig in a tight hug, then jumped off the counter with him still in her arms and went outside.

Dipper decided to follow.

As the door shut with the ring of a bell, he noticed Mabel heading into the forest. He tagged along behind her, careful to not get his cover blown. He didn't want his beloved sister to get lost or injured alone; he would always protect her to the best of his ability.

Mabel sat down at the base of a tall pine tree, pulling a small sketchbook and a pencil from the pocket of her sweater. She sat the pig down at her side; Waddles lay down obediently and stayed as Mabel leaned against him as a sort of armrest.

Dipper decided to approach her now, so he quietly stepped away from behind the trunk of a tree. Mabel took notice of him and set the sketchbook aside.

"Hey bro-bro. What's up?"

"Aw, nothing," he answered, sitting down next to her, opposite of the pig.

"Why'd you come out here?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Just wanted to, uh- talk..."

"'Bout what?"

Dipper looked down at his hands, trying to find an answer.

"Well... I- I wanted to... uh..."

Mabel looked at him quizzically.

Dipper gulped. "Look, just don't freak out, ok?"

"What- I don't-"

Dipper leaned in quickly, planting a kiss on her lips with his eyes shut tight. Mabel's however- widened to saucers. Dipper pulled away with a smack of the seperation of their mouths. Mabel stared at him, shocked and bewildered.

"Sorry," he sputtered out, and got up quickly to leave.


	6. Sharing the Warmth

Mabel gathered up her blankets and pulled them close to her body. Dipper did the same- it would be pretty cold tonight. Their tent wasn't the most insulated, so they packed extra blankets.

The reason they had decided to pitch a tent- here, in the middle of the forest- was that the twins were on a hunt. They had a pretty good lead on the being they tracked (a talking Fox) and they didn't want to get behind by having to return to the Shack. Because, God, did this critter like to move around. They assumed they were near it's den, so they picked this small clearing to remember the location.

Dipper fluffed his pillow, laying down his head on his right side- now facing Mabel. Mabel snuggled up into her neon colored sheets and turned to face him too.

"It's gonna get pretty chilly tonight..." Dipper stated, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm already cold," she lightly chuckled.

"So, uh, you sure you don't want to share one of my blankets with me?"

"Uh, no, I think I'll be fine on my own," she answered, and rolled over to face away from her brother. She couldn't believe herself. That was her chance, to be with Dipper- to get closer. But instead, she turned down his offer.

Dipper turned his back to her too. He frowned. He wanted to be closer to her- he wanted to feel her warmth- he was almost dependent on her. He always needed her presence, her smile, her laugh. But now, he would sleep alone yet again, dreaming of a day when he would win her love.

The two fell asleep, separated- yet longing for the other.

The next morning was bright and brisk. A bit of a cold bite still hung in the air when Dipper first opened his eyes. He felt warm and cozy...

He closed his eyes again- to try and fall back into his surprisingly blissful sleep. He realized why it had been so blissful when the body next to his stirred.

Mabel nudged her head under his chin, her hands on his chest. Dipper had his arms wrapped around his sister- their legs intertwined. Somehow during their sleep- they had huddled together for the other's warmth.

Dipper smiled. "I love you..."

"Hm?"

"A-Alligator food! How long have you been awake...?"


	7. An 80s Movie

Mabel sat down on Grunkle Stan's armchair. It squeaked as the springs compressed, the yellow fabric tattered from age.

She turned on the old television. She didn't know what was on, but the movie looked like it had been filmed a while back- possibly in the 80s- judging by the fashion and picture quality.

The scene she was watching started off with a boy, punching another boy that was much larger than him. Then the smaller boy beat the larger. A girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Mabel slapped the power button on the remote in anger. A jealous fantasy rose inside her. She wished guys would fight for her love. For once, she wished her life was like an 80s movie. Just for once...

The door to the gift shop swung open loudly, startling Mabel. Dipper stood in the doorway, solemn and silent. His left eye was swollen and black, bruises covered his body. His lip was busted and his nose was bleeding.

Mabel immediately rushed to his aid. She lowered him to the floor and sat next to him. She wiped the fresh blood from his nose, not caring if it got on her sweater.

"Oh my God, Dipper, what happened?!" She demanded.

"Gideon," he began, "he said he was gonna come get you."

"Did he fight with you?"

"Yeah... I punched him in the stomach though, and he threw up. I guess I won..."

Mabel hugged him. "Your the best, Dippingsauce. I can't believe you did that for me."

"Only for you," he smiled. Mabel giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Maybe her life was like an 80s movie.


	8. Bathing

Dipper stared at the bath tub in front of him, worried and nervous. The tub was full, but now he couldn't really put use to that with two broken arms.

A day before, Dipper was in the car with his friend, sitting in the passenger seat playing his PSP. And the very next moment, the airbags deployed and hit his arms, which were right in the path of the airbag since he had been playing his game. His elbows were propped up on his thighs at the moment, and they snapped like twigs.

Supposedly a car had run it's red light when their car just got the green, and they collided catastrophically. The other driver was drunk. Luckily his friend, though, only broke his nose.

Now Dipper looked at his casts, then at the water, then at the door. He didn't want it, but he needed help with this. His casts weren't supposed to get too wet, and his arms were almost completely useless for bathing in that case.

He sighed, wrapped his body best as possible with a towel, and left the bathroom in search of assistance.

Mabel sat on her bed, in her purple and pink themed room, walls covered in posters, awards, certificates- anything really. She had a Sev'ral Timez poster above her desk, pictures from her sixteenth birthday with Dipper, and a blue ribbons she won at an art festival.

A knock on her door caused her to set down her neon orange nail polish and answer. She unlocked the handle and looked out.

Dipper stood awkwardly before her, clinging on to a towel for cover.

"Yeah?" Mabel asked.

Dipper looked at his feet, trying to begin stating his dilemma. "Look, uh, I can't really get my casts wet, so maybe y-you could... umm... come help m-me wash up...?

Dipper's face turned so red, he feared his nose would bleed. He looked away, embarrassed.

Mabel giggled and left her room, taking Dipper's hand and leading him back to the bathroom.

As soon as they both entered, she closed the door and locked it- any walk-ins would make this more awkward.

"So uh, I'm gonna...help- you?" Mabel asked, though she knew the answer. Dipper sheepishly nodded.

"Um, are you ready?" Mabel wanted him to confirm this. Again, he looked down and nodded, and reluctantly dropped the towel. His cheeks blushed furiously now that he was exposed. Mabel, too, blushed.

Dipper stepped in the tub, Mabel holding his shoulder and helping him sit in the water. She propped his arms up on the sides of the tub to avoid the water.

"So, uh, what first?" She questioned.

Dipper shrugged,"I guess, my hair...?" Mabel grabbed a cup off the sink, filled it with the bath water and dumped it on his head. His hair now covered his eyes, and he finally cracked a smile. Mabel giggled.

She squirted shampoo in his hair and slathered it to foam. She spiked his hair into goofy styles. She gave him a mohawk with devil horns. She laughed loudly and gave Dipper a mirror from the cabinet. He chuckled at her silliness, the moment becoming a bit less tense and awkward.

Handing the mirror back to his sister, she lost grip of it and dropped it in the tub with a splash. She immediately plunged her hand in after it, but then realized she had soaked the sleeve of her sweater.

"You know what? Screw it." Mabel yanked off the dripping garment and tossed it in the hamper. She dropped her skirt and stepped out of it. Dipper's eyes widened as she began to pull down her pink underwear, his eyes slowly creeping downward. He caught himself and looked away, mentally kicking himself for looking at his sister like that.

As he stared at the faucet, Mabel spoke up. "Dip, can you undo my bra? It's being a real pain lately."

Dipper slowly turned his gaze to her back, her fiddling with the clasp. She backed up to the tub and bent over to let Dipper reach. With shaky hands, he fumbled with the clasp, and at last, freed her from it.

Mabel threw it to the side carelessly and stepped in the tub. Dipper sat there silently, not knowing what to do. Mabel was completely naked, in a bath tub, with him... what could he do?

Mabel poked him in the cheek as he stared away from her, cheeks still burning red as he tried not to look at her. "Hey, don't be so awkward. You can look at me Dip."

Slowly he looked her in the eyes, then downward from there. He gulped.

Mabel leaned forward and kissed Dipper. His eyes widened to saucers, but slowly rolled back and closed with guilty pleasure as Mabel touched him.

Gasping for air, Mabel broke the kiss. Panting, she spoke up.

"I like baths with you."

Dipper smiled and kissed her, letting his hands touch Mabel as she had done to him. He liked baths with her too.


	9. Learning to Dance

Dipper stumbled on Mabel's shoe for the umpteenth time. He grunted in frustration as he tried to steady himself.

"Come on, Dip, you got this," Mabel said, reassuringly. He nodded and tried to do the slow dance one more time.

He was just about to get it down, when he tripped on his own foot. He let go of Mabel and sat down on on the couch, scowling.

"Don't give up, Dipper. I'm sure you can get it down before the dance. Now come try again," she urged, holding out her hand to him.

"No Mabel, I can't," he growled,"there's no way a girl like Ashley Mason would ever want to dance with a klutz like me. I bet she wouldn't even say 'yes' to going with me anyway, so it's no use."

Mabel frowned. "Dip, get up. I don't give a flying crap what this 'Ashley Mason' thinks. If she denies you or leaves you at the dance for being clumsy- it's her loss. But still, you never know, Broseph. You will learn to dance."

Reluctantly, Dipper stood and followed Mabel to the middle of their living room. Mabel rested her arms on Dipper's shoulders as she had known, and Dipper was supposed to do the same- but he didn't. He held her hand in his own and the other was put on her waist- sending shivers up her spine. She smiled lightly. "Dipper..."

"What? I should be in the right position to learn the dance. I shouldn't learn it like that and mess up later."

Mabel didn't try very hard to get his hand off her waist. To be honest, she kind of... liked it. She shook away that tingly feeling and focused on teaching again.

"AHEM, so uh, the next step is like this..." She demonstrated, Dipper following. Soon enough they had a smooth pattern going on. Mabel smiled at the success.

"There you go! See, it's not so hard. You totally got this now."

Dipper bent over awkwardly to watch his feet move in rhythm. Thus, Mabel kind of had to scoot a bit back as he observed his own movement. Beginning to look up again and pulling Mabel closer to her original spot, their lips brushed lightly, shocking the two.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean to do that- I- I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go of his sister. Mabel looked away, embarrassed. Her cheeks bloomed into bright red.

"Its ok, I know it was an accident...sadly..." She slapped her hand over her mouth once she realized her last word came out.

Dipper gazed at her in disbelief. She felt it too. He smiled at her warmly, grabbing her and pulling her close. Mabel stared him in the eyes, confused.

"Maybe it was, but this isn't." Dipper placed his hands on her hips, and pecked a small kiss on her pink lips.


	10. Thunder and Lightning

Mabel's eyes shot open as thunder clapped. Rain tapped on the window, the relentless storm raging on. Another flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, making her squeal in fear. She shook, afraid of the storm.

Meanwhile, Dipper lay in his bed, sleeping like a rock. The storm had no effect on him or his sleep. Mabel however, hid beneath her blankets, absolutely terrified.

Mabel felt so vulnerable and cold and alone. She shrieked as another crack of lightning touched the earth. She couldn't fight it off anymore; she grabbed her stuffed tiger and dashed across the room to her brother's bed, where he snored facing the wall. Lightly, she shook his shoulder.

"Huh? What? Mabel?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I- I can't sleep Dipper... the storm... it's so scary..." She trembled. Clutching on to her tiger, she continued. "Can I please, please sleep with you?"

"Uh, well..." He thought of what Stan might think when he would come to wake them up- and see the two in the same bed. Or even worse, Wendy...

"Look Mabel..." He began, trying to think of a nice way to explain why not. He looked up at her, seeing her watery eyes and quivering lip, holding on to that tiger for dear life. He couldn't say no. He lifted up the covers and invited her in.

Not having to be told twice, Mabel hopped in the bed. She hugged Dipper's torso and clung to him like a monkey on a tree.

Dipper chuckled lightly, tucking the sheets around themselves to make it cozy. He hugged Mabel back and rested his chin on her hair- her strawberry scented soft hair, as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Mabel immediately felt safe, ignoring the rolling thunder outside. She didn't let it scare her as she closed her eyes, inhaling that unique smell- that weird Dipperish smell, and fell asleep.


	11. Our Paradise

"Mabel, you gotta hurry, we're gonna miss it!" Dipper urged.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Mabel ran out of the gift shop, following Dipper until he stopped on the porch.

"Darn...which way was it?!" Dipper frantically looked up at the sky, pointing at it and mumbling to himself. Mabel too looked at the sky, admiring the vibrant pink and orange of a July sunset.

"Oh, this way!" Dipper exclaimed, grabbing Mabel's hand and taking off to the woods. Mabel shivered when their hands touched...

Dipper zipped this way and that, always putting his foot in the right place and quickly moving through the forest- like some kind of animal. Mabel, however, stumbled here and there, tripping on roots and running through plants. Usually, it was Dipper who was the clumsy one- not her. But he knew this place. Every stick and every stone was memorized by the boy, the forest was his home.

Soon enough, they arrived at a cliff side covered and in ivy. Dipper winked at Mabel, then grabbing a few vines and pulling them to the side. A cave was revealed.

"D-Dipper... I don't wanna go in there; it's d-dark..."

Dipper placed an assuring hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Trust me Mabel, it gets WAY better."

Mabel nodded, and reluctantly took weary steps into the darkness. Dipper guided her through.

Mabel saw light ahead of her, speckled in her vision. She later realized it was another curtain of twisty ivy- who knows what last beyond it.

Dipper stepped ahead of her, once again gripping the vines.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..." Mabel didn't know what to expect.

Dipper parted the green curtains, revealing what was behind it. Mabel gasped.

Glowing flowers grew everywhere. The crisp smell of the green grass was mixed with the sweet perfume of the blooms. A small brook ran through, fueled by a tall waterfall. The waterfall starting at the top of another cliff edge, in fact this whole enclosure was surrounded by walls of solid rock. At the top, the opening narrowed, only allowing the waterfall and a shaft of dazzling moonlight inside this small paradise.

Mabel ran to the side of the stream, watching neon fish swim about. The songs of frogs and crickets were played, adding to the smooth sound of water flowing over rocks.

Mabel gazed up at the waterfall, watching the water cascade down onto flat rocks and into a pond, then into the brook. Lilypads were scattered around the surface of the pond, cattails with oddly bright colored tips. More of the colorful fish swam here, with a few frogs cloaking and hopping about.

"This isn't it. You'll see the real deal in just a second. Come sit down."

Dipper took her hand, sitting her down in a bed of soft grass. They two lay down on their backs, directory under the shaft of moonlight.

Moments later, specks of warm light showed themselves. They floated in the air, all a shade of soft yellow. Until the first dot of light entered the moon beam. It was illuminated into a bright, sparkly blue.

More of lights crossed through the shaft, transforming into brilliant colors of pink, green, purple, blue, orange, or a bright gold.

Mabel stared with wide eyes, fascinated with something so elegant and dreamy. Dipper smiled, watching her become enamored with sight before her. He admired her eyes the most, the colorful lights reflected inside them.

"They're magic fireflies. Only in this moon beam they can do that. Supposedly they can give good luck and fortune, or even happiness and love if they want to."

Mabel turned to him, grinning wide. "Dipper, this is so amazing... I can't believe how beautiful it is..."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Mabel looked at him, surprised. Her cheeks turned crimson, making her look away. Dipper turned her face back to him, his grip making her stare into his eyes.

"I love you, Mabel." He leaned forward, kissing her as he held her face. Mabel melted into him, kissing back in heated passion. Their affection radiated onto one another. Dipper broke their kiss to speak.

"This is our place Mabel. Where we can be together, forever. Our paradise."


	12. Beta Fish

Dipper tip-toed into the shack gift shop, walking behind a shelf of bobbleheads. The reason he had not wanted his presence detected was that Mabel was sleeping with her head down on the counter.

He had left earlier, when Mabel was upstairs doing who knows what. He had gone to the old little grocery store to get a pack of pens. At the cashier's register, he noticed a circular, clear container full of water sitting atop a shelf up high. A sticker with "99¢" written in scribbles was on the container's side. He noticed something move from behind the area of the sticker, surprising him.

"Can you please get that jar from up there?" He asked politely, pointing up at the object. The moody teen shrugged and adjusted his worker apron, stepping onto a stool and reaching up. He carelessly grabbed the jar, making water splash out of the top.

"Hey, be careful man!" Dipper growled. The boy rolled his eyes, ringing up the prices for his items. As his receipt was being printed, Dipper peered down into the jar from the shelf. A small fish swam around aimlessly, fluttering his long purple and red fins. He couldn't help but to wonder why a beta fish was being sold at this rickety mini-mart. But in Gravity Falls, nothing was ever in the right place.

Putting his new pens and the receipt in his pocket, Dipper gently picked up the jar and left. He crossed the street hastily, entering an antique shop. He looked around, searching for anything useful. Over in a corner, he spotted a clear vase with designs of swirly flowers at it's base. It was the perfect size, about the height of a book and the width of a pencil.

Grabbing it quickly, he scanned the shop for other items. He saw a bag of marbles with a wide color variety, bright swirls within each ball. He picked this up too, setting it on the counter where an old woman sat quietly.

"Um, how much will this be?" Dipper asked, catching her attention. She glanced at the items, answering,"ten dollars."

Dipper pulled out his wallet, fanning through the money he had and fishing out the right amount. Handing the payment to her, he noticed something behind her on a desk. A small bowl with a blue beta fish occupied the table. A container of fish food and a bottle of water conditioner for fish sat at the bowl's right. The item at its left made his jaw drop.

A beautiful conch shell lay there, glimmering under the light of a lamp. It was every color of the rainbow, swirls intertwining with others, creating a dazzling array of shades.

"Is that for sale, mam?" He questioned, gesturing to the shell. The old woman glared at his request.

"No."

"Please mam," Dipper begged,"I'm buying this fish for my sister. I'm trying to get nice stuff for her fish as a surprise. Please, I'll pay anything."

The woman stared at him, weighing the options. Finally, she let in.

"Alright, boy, I know you mean good. But if you gonna get a fish, you gonna need some food. Did'ja not think about that, boy?"

Dipper was surprised. Actually, he hadn't thought of that.

"Um, no mam..."

"Well your little fishie here is gonna die if you ain't got no food, and also has to have the water cleaner stuff. You lucky you came here boy, 'cause by tomorrow your fish would've done died without that stuff."

Dipper nodded. The lady got up and handed him the shell, the food, and water conditioner, bagging them up with his other items.

"Here, boy, take these. I got tons more in the back- I order it by mail."

Dipper thanked her. "Thank you so much, how much do I need to pay?" He pulled out his wallet, prepared to blow all of his savings.

"Nah, it's free. I understand whatch'you tryin' to do. My husband got me this little fella before he died, and now he's all I got. He reminds me of Frank every time I look at 'em."

Dipper's eyes widened. "I'm sorry about that, mam... this fish reminded me of Mabel too- bright and beautiful."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "I see, well you have a good day now, boy."

"You too, mam," he waved, leaving the shop with his supplies and the fish and heading back to the Shack.

Now he was sneaking past his sister, who was drooling as she slept hunched over in her chair. Once in the living room, he dashed up the stairs to the attic.

He quickly pulled out all the items he bought, laying them out. First, he grabbed the vase and ran to the bathroom to fill it with water. He returned to his desk in the attic, pouring in the marbles so that they only filled the bottom. He dropped the shell in, making a centerpiece. He apportioned out the water conditioner, pouring it in so that it was suitable for the fish.

Lastly, he opened the jar and squeezed his hand in, catching the fish and pulling him out. Quickly, he released him into his new bowl.

Satisfied, Dipper raced down the stairs. He charged into the gift shop loudly, waking Mabel.

"Huh, what's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Dipper grabbed her hand, startling her as he lead her back to the attic.

"You gotta see what I got you, Mabel!" He said eagerly, pushing open the door and showing her to the desk where her surprise awaited her.

She gasped. "No way, Dipper! Where did you get him?!" He's so pretty and shiny! I love him so much! I'm gonna name him... Bubbles... because he keeps blowing out bubbles with his cute little fish face!"

Mabel gaped at her present. After a few minutes, she tackled Dipper with a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Dipper!"

"Aw, it's no big deal. I just saw him... and I thought of you. He was bright and beautiful. Just like you, Mabel."

Dipper leaned in and kissed Mabel. After he broke away, Mabel made a fish-face at him, giggling. The two laughed, pecking kisses on one another as they watched their new roommate.


	13. Meet Me Outside

Mabel snuck under the view of the library windows, rounding a corner of the building and stepping on the grass. She was outside of her high school, now behind it where no windows were at.

Dipper had told her to meet him behind the gym, outside during lunch time. It was against the rules to be out here right now, but she didn't care if she wasn't missing a class.

Now she saw Dipper, leaning against the wall of the gym building. Slouched over, he tapped his hand on his thigh while the other stayed in the pocket of his jeans.

Dipper noticed Mabel approaching him now, turning to her and smiling.

"I thought you'd never come."

"Well I did, so what's u-"

Dipper grabbed Mabel by her arms and drew her in, smacking his lips on to her's. While his were shut tight, her eyes widened with shock as she was held by her brother.

Dipper pulled away, grinning sheepishly, his cheeks slightly red.

"Th-that's what's up..."

Mabel just stared back at him, still utterly baffled.

"Look, Mabel, I couldn't wait any more. I wanted to see you again so badly, so I asked you to meet me... I'm sorry..."

Dipper covered his face with his hands and turned away from her. Mabel only went to his side, prying his hands away from his eyes.

"I didn't know you felt like this Dipper..." She began, looking him in the eye, absolutely serious.

"I kinda like you too... but we're siblings, so I'm sorry, no..."

Dipper's heart shattered into a million pieces. That one sentence, was like a knife to the chest.

"Mabel... please don't leave me..." He cried, tears threatening to spill out as Mabel turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry Dipper, it's just not right," she answered, looking over her shoulder.

"No one would have to know, Mabel. We could keep it a secret."

Mabel looked at the ground, a billion things running through her mind. She looked back up at him, solemn.

"Fine. So what's the plan?"

"This is the plan," he replied once again gripping her shoulders and kissing her- only this time he pinned her against the wall.

Mabel grew into the kiss, allowing her hands to wrap around his neck and run through his messy hair. Dipper lost all control of himself, feeling every curve of her body.

Mabel broke their kiss to speak.

"Woah, not so far there, bro-bro,"

"I-I'm sorry Mabes, it's just I've been holding this in for so long and I just- I just want you." He admitted.

"Well then I'm sure it can wait just a tad longer; when we get home," Mabel winked at him, leaving as the bell rang in the courtyard. She left Dipper there alone, with stars in his eyes and a fluttery feeling in his heart.


	14. A Coat Of Many Colors

Mabel beamed as she admired her reflection in the mirror. Dipper tapped his foot impatiently, leaning against the door of their room.

"C'mon Mabel, we're gonna be late for school!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" She replied, flashing one last pose in the mirror and turning to leave.

The twins trotted down the aging stairway, leaving the Shack through the front door. Soon they were walking down the long dirt road to their bus stop.

The twins were now going to school at Gravity Falls High, since their parents had given them the option to be freshmen in Piedmont, or freshmen in Gravity Falls.

They had chosen the latter. Today was the first day of high school for the Mystery Twins.

"Oh my gosh, Dip, I'm so excited! I have butterflies, but I can't wait to get to school and make friends and take my classes and workout in gym and have fun in Art and-"

"Yeah, I get it," Dipper said quickly, cutting off her ramble.

"Well, do you at least like my sweater?"

Dipper looked down at her top, and fully took it in for the first time- which kind of hurt his eyes.

Her sweater was every color of the rainbow plus more, all of them blindingly neon. Glitter was scattered across the front in hearts of various sizes. He could probably see Mabel from space.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and looked away.

"Um, yeah..."

"Aw, thanks Dip!"

He was glad she didn't catch the fact that he was lying. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, nor did he want her to show up at school like that. By just wearing that highlighter of a sweater, Mabel could ruin her whole high school experience.

By the time they had reached where the dirt ended and pavement began, the bus was pulling up.

Dipper gulped as Mabel eagerly hopped up the steps, following reluctantly.

All of the deafening chatter on the bus went dead silent as Mabel strutted down the aisle.

Skeptical eyes followed her, hateful gazes hitting Mabel as their target.

Mabel didn't even notice.

She walked happily to the very back and took a seat. Dipper quickly followed, trying to dodge all of disapproving stares. He sat down next to his sister.

A kid from the seat in front of them turned around to speak.

"Umm, what the fuck is that?" She said, acting absolutely disgusted.

"It's a glow-in-the-da-"

"Well whatever the hell it is, it's hideous." She spat, flipping her blonde hair and facing forward again.

Dipper looked over to Mabel, feeling heart-wrenching guilt seize him. Her eyes watered as her lower lip trembled.

Dipper wanted to kick himself. How could he have let her go out like this? This was all his fault...

A sniffle snapped his attention back to his sister. She was full-on crying now, rivers flowing from her eyes as she sobbed. Her breathing was labored and unsteady, her nose red and her eyes puffy.

Dipper was furious now.

How dare they? How dare they hurt his sister like that?!

Dipper sprung to his feet, standing tall and sticking out his chest.

"HEY!"

Everyone's whispers and condescending conversations were immediately stopped. All eyes were on him now, most filled with surprise as this seemingly quiet boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If you snobby douche bags want to hate on my sister, I swear to God, it'll be the last thing you'll ever fucking do. If I find out you were mean to Mabel in any way, I will find you and make you pay for it. So you fucktards better kiss up!"

Dipper Sat back down with a huff, satisfied as students started chattering again, about Mabel's awesome hair, about Mabel's super cute flats, about Mabel's bold make-up, but mostly- about Mabel's colorful sweater.

The girl turned back to the two, speaking nervously.

"I- I like your sweater Mabel."

"Thanks, Pacifica," Mabel answered, drying her eyes.

Pacifica turned back around, leaving the siblings alone.

"Thanks, Dippingsauce..."

"No problem, Mabes. I love your sweater- it's your coat of many colors."

Mabel giggled and looked out the window as the bus began to drive, beginning their first day and unforgettable day of high school.


	15. Kings and Queens

Mabel giggled as she spun, on the tip of her toes like a ballerina. Colorful blankets draped over her shoulders, a purple construction paper crown atop her messy hair.

The blankets she wore as a robe were tied together with a rubber band above her chest so that a long cape was made. She glanced around the living room of their house in Piedmont, blurring out random phrases in an over-exaggerated British accent.

Dipper trotted down the stairwell, his nose in a book called "Mysteries and Monsters" by "Dr. Rufflestiglumpdishabber." He was pretty sure the book was nonsense but he still brought it back home from their Great Uncle's tourist trap anyway. He looked up from a page filled with bogus about singing watermelons. He watched Mabel spin around and hum absent-mindedly, wondering what on Earth she was up to now. Even though the girl confused him- he was not surprised.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" He asked, closing the book and setting it down on the couch as he approached her.

"I'm being a Queen." She answered, not bothering to stop spinning and look at him.

Dipper shrugged, picked up a silver pen that lay on the armrest of the couch (this was the reason he had come down here), along with his book. He turned to go upstairs again, but stopped at the first step as Mabel called his name.

"Dipper, wait." She stopped her twirling to address him, desperation lacing her words.

Dipper looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"Um, I need a King, Dipper. Will you be the King?"

Dipper cracked a smile, turning back around and returning to his twin.

"Sure, Mabel."

Mabel awarded him with a wide, metal-covered grin. She gathered up more blankets off the floor and pulled a rubber band from her wrist. She laid the blankets over his shoulders and tied them together tightly below his throat with the rubber band. She picked up a red construction paper crown off the coffee table and placed it upon his head.

"There, you're my King Dippingsauce. We'll rule the lands with our fair judgement, giving peace and happiness to the people in the time of our reign," she laughed, her cheesy English accent returning in her voice.

Dipper grinned as well. "What should we do, milady?"

"We shall dance."

Mabel began humming a medieval sounding tune, joining hands with Dipper and beginning to move rhythmically.

Dipper moved his feet accordingly as he held hands with his sister, making butterflies flutter inside. His palms got sweaty and his knees felt weak.

"Something wrong, your majesty?"

Dammit, she noticed how nervous her brother had suddenly become. She stopped dancing to confront him.

"N-no." He failed to lie, Mabel giving him a disapproving stare as he avoided eye-contact with her.

"Tell me. Something's wrong, I know it. You suck at lying," she said, dropping her silly accent and becoming serious.

"N-nothing..." He replied, his voice shaky and quiet. He tried twiddling his thumbs so she wouldn't notice his trembling hands.

"Dipper Pines, you tell me what's the matter with you this second or else I'm gonna confine you to my room with only boy-band pop playing on my stereo for two hours."

Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, watching his horrified face. He gasped as his eyes widened at the hostility of her threat.

"NO! Please, no, God, please don't!" He cried.

"Then tell me why you got so weird."

Dipper gulped as he stared at his toes popping out from under the blanket robe.

"Well... promise you won't hate me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," she rolled her eyes,"get to the point."

Dipper frowned. "I- I got nervous because, because... well... You touched me..."

Mabel wasn't satisfied. "Ok...? We touch each other all the time, what's the big deal?"

Dipper groaned. "Well, I like it when you touch me... like, a lot. I get awkward when you touch me..."

Mabel suddenly realized what her brother was getting at, but couldn't say.

He liked her.

Mabel's jaw dropped. "D-Dipper... why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's not that easy, Mabel. We're siblings- I'm not supposed to like it like that when you touch me. I'm not supposed to love you!" He blurted.

"Oh Dipper..." Mabel drew him in for a hug. She sat down on the floor and pulled him down with her.

"It's fine. I like you too, but just don't show it around others. Only we will know about our little secret..."

She flipped her blanket cape over their heads, making a dark canopy. She leaned in and kissed her brother.

The two rolled around in the blankets, their paper crowns getting crumpled as they kissed under the covers. In the darkness, their hands felt each other's body, their kiss deep and passionate.

Dipper broke the kiss and sat up, bringing Mabel with him. The blankets fell down, exposing them to the open and the light. He reached over for the crinkled purple crown and placed it on her tangled hair.

"You're my Queen, Mabel."

Mabel blushed, grabbing the red crown and doing the same.

"And you're my King."


	16. 7 Minutes In Heaven

The boys in the room cheered, pumping their fists and spilling beer from their red solo cups. Dipper rolled his eyes as his friend, Jacob revealed his name to him on a scrap of paper he had just pulled from a hat.

"It's your turn buddy. I wonder who you got." Jacob patted his back as Dipper smiled, walking over to the closet in the room.

Dipper was at Jacob's 17th birthday party, where the group of rowdy teenagers wanted action. They decided to start a game of "seven minutes in heaven." Except, you wouldn't know who you were in there with, as the lights were dark. Also, the closet they used for the game joined two rooms, and on one side the girls waited their turns, and the other room was for the guys. Mabel decided to join in, so she too waited in the room of her gender.

Dipper opened the closet door, careful not to open it too wide and let in light, which would reveal his or the mystery girl's identity. He would find out after the seven minutes passed and their time together ended.

Dipper closed the door approaching a figure in the darkness which he guessed was his partner. He almost squeaked out a "hi" but caught himself before it. They also couldn't talk, this too could reveal his identity.

He reached out his hands, trying to locate the girl. He felt something soft and smooth; hair. He began to feel around, his hands finding her face.

He bent over and kissed her gently. The girl began to catch on, wrapping her hands around him and kissing back. She got up from the box she sat on, forcefully sitting Dipper down, then straddling his lap. This girl meant business.

He began to bring it up a notch, he kissed her more aggressively, now allowing his hands to roam free. His fingers crept up her back, wiggling under her thick shirt. He found her bra, and he began fumbling with the clasp to pull it off.

After he freed her from the garment, he broke the kiss to pull off her shirt and bra. Now she was topless. The girl moved closer to him, making her breasts press onto his chest. Their mouths met again- Dipper lowered his grip on her, now squeezing her behind while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Time's up!" A knock on the door startled the two, making them separate themselves and back away. Before they were ready, both doors on both sides swung open, shining light upon the two.

Dipper gasped. "Mabel?!"

Mabel's jaw dropped, and she quickly grabbed her clothes and covered her exposed chest. "Dipper!"

The two screamed, running out of their designated door, absolutely horrified.

"I'm leaving right now!" Dipper shouted at the crowd, grabbing his hat and hurrying to the front door.

On his way outside, he saw Mabel leaving too, her sweater now fully on. They didn't even glance at each other, but got in their old pick-up silently. Dipper started the engine, then pulled out of the driveway, speeding to nowhere in particular- as long as it was wasn't here.

Soon enough, when they were on the highway, cruising through the night, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Mabel."

"It's ok..." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Let's just not talk about it... Ok?"

Mabel nodded solemnly, looking out the window at the starry sky.

"Is it bad that I liked it, Dipper?" She asked, sadness lacing her question.

"No, you didn't know it was me," he answered, his tone serious.

"Well, I actually did..."

Dipper whirled his head around to look at her, swerving the truck at the same time. Once he gained control again, he spoke.

"W-what?!"

"I did..."

"How did you know?"

"I could just... tell. It felt like you..."

"Then why didn't you stop, Mabel?"

"B-because... I didn't want to..."

Dipper's eyes widened. Did she really just say that? That she "liked it?"

"I'm sorry," she blurted,"I knew it was wrong but it just felt so...right! It was amazing, Dipper! I've never been so enamoured by somebody... I think I love you."

"Well in that case, I love you too."

The twins bursted into giggles, laughing all the way home.


	17. It Takes Guts

A/N:Okay guys, I really need some ideas here, that's where you dudes come in. Remember that I will write on any request or suggestion, because I realized I'm starting to recycle my plots and prompts. Pinecest forever ;)

~Unique Pines

Mabel pushed her tray away, looking away as it slid to the center of the table. She hadn't touched her food at all, the chicken sandwich was whole and the surface of the apple sauce was still even. Her friend Helen took notice.

"What's wrong Mabes?"

Mabel shrugged,"I don't know, I'm just not hungry."

"Yeah, well I haven't seen you eat a thing the entire week; at least at lunch. You okay?"

Mabel sighed, glancing at the kids at other tables, the drowning noise of chatter filling her ears. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise," Helen assured.

"Ok, I haven't eaten because, well... I've wanted to kiss somebody, and the only time I can is after lunch."

Helen raised an eyebrow."What does that have to do with not eating?"

Mabel looked down at her hands, her fingers intertwining, her wrists writhing as she tried to think of how to word her problem for Helen to understand.

"I don't want my mouth to be gross when I do kiss him. Even though I haven't done it yet I still can't be sure whether I can or can't eat, so I play it safe just in case..."

Helen chuckled,"You're so silly, Mabel."

"I know," she sighed.

The bell rang, and instantly all the students sprang to their feet, rushing to the garbage cans to toss their trays and hurry to their classes. Mabel rushed to dump her food, then quickly leave. But Mabel didn't get hasty for fear of being late to science; she left quickly to see "him."

Their paths always crossed at this time; Mabel walking from lunch and him walking to it. She kept an eye out for him, scanning faces and nervously glancing around. Then, as she looked straight ahead of her, "he" came into view.

"Now's your chance,"she mumbled to herself,"you've got to do it Mabel." Approaching him, trying to look cool and natural, she smiled at him. He noticed, waving. He began to greet her, but he was cut off quite abruptly.

"Hey sis, how's your-"

Mabel closed her eyes, swiftly planting her lips onto his. She pulled away, a "smack" signalling the separation of their mouths. He stared at her in bewilderment, and so did the rest of the kids in the hallway- every conversation was dropped to dead silence.

"Mabel, what was that?!" He finally spoke, baffled.

"I'm sorry Dipper, I wanted to do that for sooooo long. I don't care what they think," she gestured to the gaping onlookers,"I still love you."

Dipper cracked a grin,"Now that takes guts."

"I know," she smirked,"but it was worth it."


	18. Meeting Expectations

A/N: Hey guys, this was kind of a tough one, which was a lemon request. I'm a bit young to know how to write all the details and stuff, so to hell with it- I tried. And to the guy who wanted a story with connected chapters; it's not gonna happen. At least here it won't. Here, every chapter is a one shot individual. But, maybe if you give me more plot details I can make it happen in another story. So for now, just one shot requests, and also I warn you I'm bad at writing lemons. PM me if you have other ideas outside of this.

Also, I'm going on vacation so I may be on a brief hiatus.

Thanks, ~Unique Pines

Dipper pushed Mabel down on the bed, unbuttoning her flowery blouse while kissing her at the same time. He finally freed her from the silky cloth, ripping it from her body, hungry for her skin. He tossed it across the room carelessly, then fell down onto Mabel, touching and feeling and squeezing anything his hands found. His mind was fogged, everything going a million miles per minute.

"Woah there..." Mabel chuckled nervously, pushing Dipper off of her. Dipper frowned- his hands twitched at their removal from her body.

"A-are you sure we should do this?" Mabel asked, chewing on a strand of her curly hair.

"Yeah, why not?" Dipper said quickly, scooting closer to her, raising his hands back up to her, leaning in to reunite their lips.

"Dipper wait," Mabel mumbled, softly grabbing his hands. Once again, Dipper was pried away from her.

"Come on Mabel, don't be afraid. We're adults now, we can do whatever we want."

He was right; they were. Tonight was the twins' twenty-first birthday, and they had celebrated earlier by getting drunk for the first time. Their parents wanted to do a party, but Dipper convinced them to let Mabel and him go out. They had agreed that they would go out, on their own, and stay at a hotel.

Their parents didn't know the real reason why Dipper had negotiated that he and Mabel stay at a hotel- they thought the twins would just have a crazy slumber party. But Dipper planned otherwise; tonight was the night that he and his sister were finally alone.

Mabel sighed, replying,"I don't know, Dipper, I just... I'm so nervous..."

"Don't be, it's just me, Mabel."

"But that's exactly it! I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you, I don't want to mess up and make you upset...I'm worried that I won't meet your expectations!"

"Mabel, I'm definitely not upset, and I won't be. But I kinda am, because we stopped. I will be if you don't stop stalling. I really want you Mabel."

"Ok..." Mabel smiled, sheepishly, leaning over to her brother again to resume their love.

Greedily, Dipper held her close, kissing her furiously in hazy lust. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Frenzied, Dipper began to fumble with her bra, unhooking it and letting it fall. Mabel blushed, then decided it was her turn. She lifted up Dipper's shirt, removing it and throwing it aside, along with his jeans. Now both were only wearing underwear.

In little time, Dipper was sprawled across her body, making out as he tried to finish the process of fully undressing himself and her.

Now came the scary part. Dipper looked down at his sister, his eyes asking her permission. With a gleaming gaze, she nodded. Dipper began. The reaction he got from her almost made him lose it right away, but he focused on solely on pleasuring her and not just himself.

Soon enough, the pace was faster than they could handle, the panting and grunting getting more intense. The end finally came, signalling this with a gasp and a moan.

"Wow..." Mabel sighed, her breathing heavy as she recovered.

"Mabel, you totally, TOTALLY met expectations. How could you not?" Dipper stated, breathlessly.

Mabel giggled,"I was just nervous... Sorry..."

"Nah, it's kinda cute..." Dipper blushed, making his sister's cheeks turn the same color.

"Thanks..."

The two snuggled close together, pulling up the sheets and dozing off in each other's arms, the exhaustion from alcohol and love finally putting them into peaceful rest.


	19. A Day At The Beach

A/N: WOOHOOOOO 50 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thank you guys, for all the support and help, I really appreciate it. To celebrate, I did a kinda-long story that goes with the season, so enjoy!

~Unique Pines

Dipper and Mabel sprinted across the sand, laughing obnoxiously as they raced each other to the water.

Dipper won, of course, with his long legs and his tall, slender body that he had finally grown into after all these years.

Mabel, however, had a body which had grown much more mature and womanly, with curves in the best places.

After Dipper was already swimming in the water, Mabel followed, tackling Dipper with a huge splash. They wrestled in the salty waves of the ocean, tickling each other and giggling all the way through.

Soon enough, they had to catch their breath, so they trudged out of the water and onto the powdery sand of the beach.

Mabel plopped onto the sand, and so did Dipper. They both laid down on their sides, facing each other.

"This was a good idea Mabes."

"I know. I'm just brilliant, aren't I?"

"If you say so," Dipper joked, putting his hands up in defense.

"Whatever," Mabel scoffed, playfully punching him on the arm.

The two finished their lighthearted laughter, rolling onto their backs with a sigh. Dipper began to feel awkward; it was too silent for his liking. He and Mabel were the only people here- the only fellow beachgoers were squawking seagulls; and even they were quiet now.

Dipper began to squirm in position, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He never knew why he always got nervous in these situations, but it was happening a lot lately. Things would slow down and get still, and Mabel would be chill while he began to flip. Why does this do that to him.

Dipper watched her in his peripheral vision, intently observing her gaze up at the sky. She smiled, a dreamy emotion spread across her face. Dipper's heartbeat began to slow, calming down as he looked over his sister's warm eyes and soft lips. The moment began to slow, time seemed to stop in place. It was so perfect, and still.

"Look Dip," Mabel spoke, startling Dipper and yanking him from his peaceful state. She pointed up at a cloud floating across the blue sky,"It's a dolphin."

"Oh, uh, yeah... th-that's a dolphin alright," he stuttered, trying to recover from the shock; he was back to awkward again.

Mabel turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

"What's with all the freaking out?"

"Oh fuck," was the only thing Dipper could think,"she noticed me."

"W-what d-do you-"

"T-T-Today junior," Mabel mocked, giggling as Dipper struggled to speak.

Dipper frowned at her.

"T-To be honest... I don't really know..." He admitted, looking down at the sand beneath him and running his finger through it.

Mabel cocked her head sideways,"Ok...? I'm sure it's nothing; you are awkward by nature."

Dipper shrugged,"let's just... move on... wanna swim?"

Mabel reluctantly nodded, even though she was still curious; this wasn't a subject she would drop so easily. She was intrigued by her brother's emotions, he was never like this around her; only people that he had feelings for.

"Wait a sec," she thought, an epiphany popped into her mind and slapped her in the face,"does he... like me?!"

As Dipper was getting up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He looked at her, very confused.

"Dipper, I think I know why you're all weird..." She began, immediately grabbing his attention.

"Do you... like me?"

"Of course I like you Mabel, you're my twin... and my best friend."

"No," she groaned,"do you like me as in... more than a friend... and more than a sister?"

Dipper's eyes widened, realization sweeping his features, hitting him hard.

That's why he felt so weird around her, that's why he always wanted her presence, that's why he had these awkward moments.

He did like her. More than a friend, and more than a sister.

Dipper's jaw hung open as he tried to process this in his head. He gasped, finally understanding it all.

He... had a crush... on his sister. His twin sister, the girl that had been there with him through every hardship and every milestone, through every depression and every victory. The girl that was his other half, his better half, completing him in every way and returning all the love and support he needed while being brought up. She was always there for him.

But maybe that's why he loved her.

"M-Mabel, oh my God I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know, and I-"

Mabel placed a finger on his lips, silencing him instantly. He gazed up at her, worried and scared. A questioning look washed over his face.

"It's ok."

With that one sentence, those two little words, he was at peace. He felt better, it was a load off his shoulders. He smiled weakly, staring into her eyes.

"Silly goose," Mabel chuckled, pecking a light kiss on his cheek. His face went dead straight as it turned to a deep red.

Mabel stood up, pulling him with her by the hand. She led him to the shore, their bare feet inches from the waves lapping at the land. Mabel took a step in the water, Dipper following. She grabbed his other hand with her empty one, her fingers clamping around his.

With their identical hands interlocked, Mabel leaned in and kissed Dipper on the lips. Dipper followed suit, kissing back as the sea gently pushed upon their bodies, which now had no space between them.

The ocean soaked their hair, Mabel's clumping into strands and Dipper's falling into his eyes. They continued to make out, until Dipper spoke up.

"God I love you," he said, breathlessly.

"I love you too."

Well, this was quite the day. What was supposed to be a normal trip to the beach blossomed with the opportunity. The twins found a love that they never knew existed, but yet it was there all along.


	20. Sharing The Shower

A/N: Hey dudes. Sorry for the long wait,I was waiting on reviews. If you don't want to wait so long you should review.

**~Unique Pines**

Dipper scrubbed his shoulders clean, the water from the shower nozzle rinsing away the soap on his chest. He whistled a goofy tune; the theme song from "Adolescent Hybrid Samurai Lizards," a childhood favorite of his.

In fact, he and Mabel had received a care package in the mail from their parents back at home, and a VCR of the first season of this ancient cartoon was inside. They immediately decided they would have a movie night, and hooked up the old TV Grunkle Stan had given to them while cleaning out his garage. They had found it amongst the remains of vinyl records, broken golf clubs, and rusted car parts; all of which had a thick coat of dust signalling their abandonment.

Earlier they had put the tape in the VCR player of the TV, and began their marathon. They watched about five episodes, until the two had to have an intermission due to Mabel spilling an entire bowl of melted chocolate in Dipper's hair.

Now Dipper was lathering shampoo into his shaggy hair, his fingers drawing out the chocolate.

"Why did she even have a bowl of melted chocolate?" Dipper thought, pausing to ponder his question. He shrugged it away, a single answer explaining the whole ordeal.

"Because she's _Mabel,_ that's why," he concluded to himself.

The door of the bathroom burst open, startling Dipper. Well speak of the devil, it was Mabel.

He instantly knew it was her just by the sound of her clearing her throat to talk.

"What is it Mabel?" He asked, a bit agitated.

"It's too flippin' cold out here. I'm not gonna wait any longer for a hot shower; I'm freezing, and Lord knows you'll take another twenty minutes before it's my turn. Make some room, I'm coming in."

Dipper's eyes widened, the sound of clothing being removed and dropped to floor reaching his ears. He saw the shower curtain get pushed to the side, a slender leg stepping in.

"Mabel! You're serious?!" He exclaimed, trying to cover his body.

"Well duh, I'm getting in aren't I?" She said nonchalantly.

"No, g-get out!" He whimpered, backing into the corner of the tub.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm just your sister."

"That's exactly why you can't share a shower with me! Where almost fourteen, we're too old to do this anyway!"

"Well, I'm not getting out. It'd take forever for my turn to come since its you going first, and I was cold out there, so I need to warm up."

"Mabel, I'm not kidding, please get out!"

"No!"

Mabel came into full view now, but before he could see anything, Dipper whirled around to face the wall. He would not see his sister naked. Nope.

After this thought crossed his mind, he realized that by facing away from her, his butt would be in full view to her. His face got red as he spun back around and used his hands to cover up down south. But, as soon as he did, he caught sight of his sister.

She was facing away from him, standing in the water as she rinsed her hair. Dipper's eyes slowly crept downward, but he ripped his stare away and tried to keep his distance.

Mabel turned around, and the first thing he saw was her chest. He blushed and looked the other way as his hands remained covering his private parts.

"Oh come on Dipper," Mabel groaned,"I've seen all of you and you've seen all of me. Loosen up already."

"This is different," Dipper muttered, looking at his feet. "We're older and we know what _stuff_ is and we shouldn't be together like this..."

"Dipper..." Mabel frowned, a tone of pity in her words,"it's fine."

Mabel pulled Dipper's arms from his lower half, and reluctantly he let his cover slip away. His cheeks burned crimson, and he had to force himself to look up from his feet.

"M-Mabel..." He began, but he didn't finish.

Mabel put a firm hand on Dipper's shoulder, making him look up, still red-faced.

"Dipper, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're my brother but I still think you're perfect," Mabel spoke sweetly.

"Says you, you're the perfect one with all your stuff..."

Dipper's face grew even more red. Did he really just say that?

Mabel giggled,"Well you're so awkward about it, you just can't relax. Put you're arms down. It's not fair if you get to be covered while I'm just open."

"Mabel..." Dipper whined, as he replaced his hands to his parts.

"Dipper. Chillax. If it makes you feel any better, here, look," Mabel unfolded her arms, completely revealing her chest.

"That does not make me feel any better," he gulped, be holding his sister's bare body.

Dipper sat down in the tub, pulling his knees to his chest and balling up.

"Dear God, Dipper, what will it take? I'm you're _twin,_ you're other half! You've told me everything, showed me everything, but you can't just show me your _body?!"_ Mabel fumed, stepping closer to him.

"Well maybe some of us just hate our bodies! I feel embarrassed because you _are_ my twin sister, and you're so... perfect and beautiful and... perfect! I'm not perfect Mabel! Only you are, and that's why I don't want you to see me naked!"

Dipper growled, looking off to the side as Mabel gaped at what he had just shouted at her.

"Dipper, I'm sorry... I didn't know you hated yourself like that..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Dipper muttered as he frowned and crossed his arms over his knees.

"I don't know if you'll agree," she began,"but I think you're perfect."

"How, Mabel? There's nothing good about my body!"

"Well, I like you're messy hair. I like you're smooth chest. I like how you're eyes look when you're happy."

"There's more to it than that, Mabel..." Dipper sighed,"You don't understand..."

"Fine! You want me to go farther?! I like how your butt looks in jeans!"

"Oh yeah, I like how you're butt looks in shorts!"

"Well, I like it when you have no shirt on!"

"I like how you look in a tank top!"

"I like how you only sleep in boxers!"

"I like it when you try on bras!"

The twins got angrier and angrier, shouting intimate compliments at each to try and prove the other was better. They edged closer as they yelled.

"Mabel, just admit it! You're better than me! I have nothing and you have everything! You have a developed body, I don't! You have the cutest butt, and the most perfect chest, and the most kissable lips-"

"Kissable?"

Dipper blushed as Mabel sat down in the tub, facing him.

_"Kissable?"_ She asked again.

"...yes...I said kissable... I'm _attracted_ to you Mabel..."

Mabel stared at him in disbelief.

"I think you're so much better than me because you _are._ I hate myself because you always make me feel disgusting since... I like you... and you're my sister..."

Dipper bowed his head and began to cry.

"You must think I'm a _perve..._ I'm so sorry... I'm so disgusting, to think my sister is beautiful... to have a crush on my _twin!"_

Mabel patted his back, making him look up. She stood, offered him a hand and brought him up with her. They stood in the water, the steam engulfing them, slowing down the moment.

"Dipper, that's not disgusting... that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me."

Mabel pressed her body onto his, cupping his jaw as she kissed him tenderly. Dipper was shocked. His sister had accepted it, and even more, she had _kissed_ him!

Dipper started to feel around the body that he deemed perfect, and he was not disappointed. The two made out in the hot atmosphere, the water pouring down on the twins.

"I'm so glad I opened up to you," Dipper said, breathlessly.

"Same here," Mabel giggled.


	21. Feeling Special

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I had a bunch of tests this week, ironically on writing, and I had to get a lot of sleep, because doing this leaves me none. Anyway, this was a request from a guy who's name escapes me at the moment (sorry dude, I'm forgetful) that the twins would already be boyfriend/girlfriend close. Enjoy, my pretties.

**~Unique Pines**

Dipper took a deep, reassuring breath. He clenched the bouquet of daisies in his hands tightly, preparing himself to present them to the girl he loved. Finally, he turned the cold door knob with a shaky hand and entered the room.

Mabel looked up from her phone, and with a nervous smile she jammed it under her leg as Dipper came in her room.

"Hey Mabel..." He began,"I uh... got you these."

He lifted his arm and held out the bouquet to her. Mabel squealed and sprang off her bed to hug Dipper.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Mabel released her painfully tight hug to view her gift. She took the flowers into her hands to admire them.

She could tell it wasn't store bought; a purple ribbon was tied into a messy bow to secure the daisies and the flowers themselves were all uneven in length and position. She chuckled to herself, _He even picked these himself. That's so adorable._

Dipper cracked as soon as she took them.

"They're ok, right? I mean, you like them?"

Mabel giggled, "Of course I like them, silly!"

Mabel leaned over and kissed his cheek, making Dipper blush heavily.

**BZZ BZZ.** Mabel's phone vibrated on the bed, an envelope with the words "_New Message From: Tyler" _appearing on the screen.

"Who's Tyler?" Dipper asked immediately, his protective side kicking in.

"Oh, him? He's just a... friend... of mine..."

Dipper analyzed her face carefully. He knew Mabel wasn't very good at lying, and right now she was trying to pull it off. He grew suspicious, and with a raised brow he questioned her further.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?"

"Yep. Mmhm. Just friends," Mabel replied, twisting her hands in her pockets.

"So, where did you meet this... 'Tyler'?"

"We sit next to each other in art, Dipper, it's nothing, he just likes me a little bit-"

"AH-HA! So there is something?!" Dipper became angry. He thought this would never happen in their time together, but it did.

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"I can't believe you," he said simply, and stomped out while slamming the door.

Mabel stared at the now empty space before her. What was once a perfect moment was now gone because of her. Her phone vibrated yet again, and she reluctantly went to check it.

It was a text from Tyler.

_Hey Mabel baby, u wanna meet the park 2 do stuff? I wanna see that bod sweater gurl! Show it 2 me _

Mabel sighed. How could she do this? How could she be so low as to date another guy while being with Dipper? He had let himself become vulnerable just so he could display his feelings for her, and she took them for granted.

Mabel wanted to get punched in the gut, for she knew she deserved it. Dipper had done nothing but love her since she had accepted his feelings and said "yes", so why did she do this? He's the best treatment she'll ever get, yet she still got close with another boy who never came close to her brother.

_Why? I'm such a buttface! Tyler is a huge douche bag and Dipper is amazing! Why did I even say "yes" to that jerk! I have to apologize..._

Mabel sped to the door, swinging it open and bursting into the hallway. She pounded on her brother's door.

"Dipper, let me in! I'm sorry!"

"Go away, Mabel."

"Please, just let me explain!"

Mabel was met by silence. She sighed, turning around to trudge back to her room. She was stopped short though- the click of a door knob unlocking made her heart leap. She whirled around to run back to Dipper.

Now she really was going to punch herself. Dipper's eyes were wet and puffy, his nose and cheeks red.

"What?" He spat.

"Look, I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed in you... and heartbroken..."

He turned to close the door, but Mabel risked jamming her hand to stop him.

"Wait! Let me in, please."

Reluctantly, Dipper allowed her inside his room. Mabel took weary steps across the scratchy carpet, and at last she sat down on his bed. Dipper Sat down next to her, looking to her expectantly.

"So... why?" He asked, trying to discreetly sniffle.

"Well... this Tyler guy said I was... hot... so he said to meet him at the park after school, and so I did as he said-"

"Mabel. You didn't _have to _listen to him. He doesn't own you."

"I didn't know how to say no!" She defended.

"Like this," Dipper pointed at his face,"_No."_

Mabel continued,"So at the park he said that I should take off my shirt, and so I did... and he kissed me and stuff behind the trees..."

Dipper squirmed, a grunt of anger coming from his throat.

"Dipper, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know what to do, I've never been approached like that! No one's ever wanted to see my body or touch me!"

"I have!" Dipper argued, but then turned cherry red after realizing what he had said.

"I just felt... _special."_ Mabel huffed, looking down at her lap.

"Mabel, you're nothing special to him. He just wanted you to do... stuff... just for himself. He doesn't care about you. I care about you, on the other hand, so I wish you'd understand how much it hurts when you say it like you're not loved as it is. What else do you want from me?"

Mabel began to raise her voice,"How about you kiss me for once!"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to! I get nervous, you know! I actually acknowledge your opinion on whether or not you want something, unlike this Tyler guy!"

"I know, I'm thankful you care about my opinion for that but I still wish you had more drive! The point of a relationship is to get close to each other, not just hang out more often!"

"Mabel, I'm too scared I'll mess up!"

"Then try it! Here, I'm wide open, any mistakes ignored!"

Mabel held out her arms, closing her eyes.

"Now's your chance to practice since you're _so nervous!"_

Dipper was speechless. He stared at Mabel, sitting there, waiting for him, just to make a move. His mouth hung open and his face was blank.

Slowly, because to him, every inch he leaned closer was like a mile he had to run just to touch her. At last, with a shaky touch he placed his hand on her waist, his confidence lower than low.

He closed his eyes, too, and puckered his lips. He pecked Mabel lightly and scooched back hastily.

"C'mon, is that all you got? This is your chance, Dipper!"

Again, he leaned in and kissed her, but now with an open mouth. He lingered there, learning to let his hands feel Mabel because that was exactly what she wanted, and anything Mabel wanted he would get for her.

Finally, he pulled away. Breathlessly, Mabel spoke.

"There. Perfect. I'm sorry for what I did. Let's just move on."

"Me too. I'm exhausted..."

Mabel chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair before standing up to leave.

_Now I know what special really feels like, _she thought.


	22. Portait Of The Pines

A/N: _Hey guys. Just wanted to remind you of the three review rule (I won't post a new chapter until I receive three reviews since I posted the last) and that if you have an idea, slap it into a review and it will definitely be written on. Thanks for all your support, guys. I may actually be a popular Gravity Falls fanfiction writer now because of you dudes, whom I cherish due to your loyalty. I love y'all._

**_~Unique Pines_**

Mabel stared at the blank canvas before her. An ancient, crusty paint brush was twirling between her fingers as she stroked her chin. Trying to look sophisticated, like most artists are, (as you know Mabel; she was always in character) she furrowed her brows at the clean, white surface of the canvas.

Ideas danced about in her head, but none were very good. She had wanted to paint all day and she was lucky she found the time, but now that she could she didn't know what to create.

_What about... koalas shopping? No... hmmm... lions at a salon? Ew, no. Why can't I think of anything good?!_

Frustrated, Mabel tapped the brush on her jaw. Still, nothing worthy of painting appeared in her thoughts. Just as she was about to give up and leave, the door to the attic room swung open, stopping her.

Her twin brother Dipper sauntered in, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey _Mabelangelo,_" he chuckled,"What are you gonna paint?"

Unamused and still staring at the canvas, she answered,"I have no flippin' idea. Do you have one?"

"Well," he began,"What about something realistic this time? You've done so many crazy ones, like penguins at an ice cream shop, wiener dogs at a baseball game, etcetera. So, how does... a couple, in the forest... kissing sound? I know you like romance-y stuff."

"Good idea," Mabel gasped, her eyes widening to plates.

"Glad I could help," Dipper smiled.

"Wait," Mabel realized,"I don't have a model. You know I always look up pictures of the main animals or people, but the internet is down. I really want to paint that, but I have nothing to go off of..."

Mabel sighed, then looked down at her lap in sadness. She pouted for a long while, until finally Dipper couldn't stand to watch her be so upset.

"You know what? To hell with it; I'll kiss you while you take a picture of us. Then you'll have a model."

Mabel's face lit up. "Really? Are you sure you want to kiss... me? I'm your sister..."

"It's fine," he grunted,"Let's just get it over with."

"Alright..." Mabel shrugged, pulling her phone out of her sweater pocket and opening the camera app.

"Ok. Ready?" Dipper asked, regretting that he had ever even brought up his idea in the first place.

"Ready," Mabel replied, unsure if painting that scene was really worth kissing her brother.

The twins, closed their eyes in an attempt to look natural, and leaned in towards each other. Every painfully slow inch felt like another step towards doom and a guarantee of endless days of awkwardness between them.

Finally, the gap was closed and their pursed lips met as Mabel took the picture with one hand. After taking about five from many different angles, she quickly pulled away, blushing.

Dipper's cheeks were burning up too, and he smiled sheepishly as he averted his gaze from Mabel.

"So, uh," Mabel said shyly, revealing the photos to him,"how about these?"

Seeing the pictures only made Dipper more embarrassed, so he quickly approved and averted his eyes once again.

Awkward tension began to build up, and suddenly everything got heavy. The silence was unbearable, so Dipper laughed a nervous goodbye and left the attic hastily.

_Oh my God. That was so weird but so wonderful at the same time. Is it bad to like a kiss from your brother?_

Mabel pondered this the entire time she painted. Every time she looked at the photo, she blushed. It was absolutely silly.

At last, she had smoothed out the final stroke of color and stood up to take it all in. Proud, she placed her hands on her hips and grinned wide.

It was marvelous. Every detail was captured perfectly. The love and passion radiated from the portrait, making her feel warm and fluttery inside. She decided to show Dipper.

Grabbing the now colorful canvas with care, she trotted down the aged stairs and into the den. Dipper sat in the yellow armchair, sprawled out and relaxed. Noticing Mabel, he sat up and composed himself.

Suddenly, a fresh memory of the kiss emerged in both their heads, and they blushed in unison.

Finally, Mabel overcame the embarrassment and lifted the canvas up for him to view.

Dipper gasped in astonishment. His eyes were enlarged and starry, as if the whole universe lay inside them. He perused the portrait, still quite amazed and shocked at the sight.

_It's us. _

"I-It's us," he repeated aloud. Dipper stared blankly at the boy in the vest and the blue and white cap, kissing the girl in a bright sweater and skirt.

"Why did you paint us? I know we were the model but it was only our faces. You didn't have to make everything else like us."

"Because it fits us. Exactly."

Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"We could be the couple kissing, in love, happy. So I painted that. I want us to be in love because that's our destiny. We will be the couple," Mabel admitted.

Dipper was now even more surprised. He didn't disagree, for now it had finally dawned on him. They were meant to be together.

Quickly, he stood up and drew her in for a kiss. This time, he actually wanted it to be genuine, not just an empty shell of something meant to display passion. He put all his heart into the kiss, as if it had to be transferred to Mabel as way to show his appreciation.

"It's beautiful. I love it. I love you," he said breathlessly, to reveal his feelings in a true, unashamed way.

"I love you, too, Mr. Model Man," she giggled.

Dipper rolled his eyes playfully and sat down on the seat, pulling her down onto his lap. They were thankful for the painting, for it had brought them together and left them joyful for the rest of the night.


End file.
